Kiryu vs. Zilla Junior
2 Fighters! No Research! 1 Minute! Melee! Who would win in a fight between the Cyborg Mecha Kiryu or the son of Zilla? Find out in One Minute! Interlude T'WO FIGHTERS!' NO RESEARCH! ONE MINUTE! *Player selects Zilla (Version 2)* *Player selects Kiryu* MELEE! GO! Melee A roar echoed through the streets of Tokyo. It sounded like Godzilla's roar...but with more sorrow and a more broken sound to it... It was Zilla, The Fool and the Pretender to the Throne. Kiryu burst out of the base, it was clear this was no piloted robot... It was a Godzilla. Turning around to look at the pathetic kaiju, it roared out of rage and insanity at Zilla. Zilla charged at the demon only to be immediately smashed by Kiryu's tail into a large building... The monster explosively immediately put the iguana to rest with a blast of its Maser Cannon. Only to feel a large rumble as another creature came bursting out of the ground... The monsters both stare at each other with human eyes, until they bellowed a choir of horrific roars at the same time. Collapsing universes whirled about them, being born and dying in an eternal, idiot firestorm. They would never know... (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0Zbvtxb85I) Kiryu tried to immediately fry it with a Maser Cannon but Junior dodged with ease, jumped and landed on Kiryu's head with all his 60,000 metric tons of daikaiju. Take everything left from me! All! To! Blame! Kiryu threw the monster off of his cranium and fired dozens of missiles at the beast...but it did nothing, Junior slammed Kiryu into the cold, dark waters of the sea. How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need? Telling lies as alibis, selling all the hate that we breed SUPERSIZE OUR TRAGEDIES, you can't define me, or justify greed! Bought in the land of the free! Kiryu stabbed its wrist blades into the hide of Zilla Junior and conducted electricity through them and then carved right into the tough meat, Zilla Junior roared in agony as he felt his insides being fried by electricity. And we're all to blame! We've gone too far... From pride to shame... We're trying so hard... We're dying in vain... We're hopelessly blissful and blind... to all we are! We want it all... With no sacrifice!! Red blood stained the clean water, combining into a potion of horror. The monsters stabbed, punched, bit and kicked each other like rabid dogs until Junior lunged at Kiryu's arm and bit right into Kiryu's metal arm...fatal mistake...Kiryu responded with a Maser Cannon right at the neck of the reptile, leaving the smell of cooked flesh and a terrible burn, Zilla Junior screamed a terrible, inhuman scream as he was hit again and again by the blasts. Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear. Stand to salute, say thanks to the man of the year. How did we all come to this?...you cant define me, or justify greed... This greed that we just can't resist! RE-SIST! W.I.P Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees